


The Clusterfuck Job [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Criminal Minds, Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid walks into a bar and meets... Hardison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clusterfuck Job [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Clusterfuck Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77823) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



**Donwload:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/clusterfuck-job) | 8.9 MB | 0:14:49


End file.
